This study addresses angina pectoris in the elderly, a condition that affects about 10% of elders, causing disability in a large majority. The purpose is to assess, by means of a randomized clinical trial (RCT), the impact of a Telephone-Linked Computer System for Coronary Heart Disease (TLC-CHD) for improving the functional status of older persons with angina. The TLC-CHD is a computer-based telecommunications system that will automatically monitor ambulatory patients with angina pectoris, tracking episodes of angina, exercise tolerance, functional status, medication-taking compliance and anti-anginal medication side effects. TLC-CHD will communicate the information collected to the patient's physician to assist the physician in adjusting medications. It will also give feedback to patients to reinforce compliance. The study hypotheses are that TLC-CHD will improve patient functioning by increasing angina-free exercise tolerance by promoting patient compliance and finer adjustment of medications by physicians. Following TLC-CHD development and pilot testing, it will be studied in a RCT in general medical practices of two teaching hospitals with 250 patients greater than or equal to 60 years. Potential subjects will be identified by medical record audit, confirmed by personal interview. Eligible patients must average at least two episodes of angina per week (by WHO criteria) over a two week period and have a positive exercise test. Eligible subjects will be randomized to TLC or usual care (UC) for a six month period. TLC subjects will phone TLC-CHD after each angina episode, reporting details of the episode. They will call weekly at a scheduled time to discuss their medications (compliance, side effects). TLC-CHD will encourage patient compliance and report results of conversations to the physicians. Patients will communicate with TLC-CHD by the touch-tone keypad on their phone. TLC-CHD will speak to the patients with computer-controlled speech synthesis. The analysis will compare TLC and UC patients between baseline and follow-up six months later regarding their functional status measured by the Sickness Impact Profile, the frequency of angina episodes, the number of sublingual nitroglycerin taken, and exercise tolerance by exercise testing. Patient medication compliance and assertiveness and physician medication changes and receptivity to patients, the major intervening variables, will be compared in the two groups and related to each other and the final outcomes. Attitudes of patient and physician users towards the TLC-CHD will be evaluated by structured interviews at the end of the study.